Paternidad
by Luka-sama
Summary: Reborn odiaba admitir que con el paso de los años, era posible que hubiera tomado una actitud paternal para el Dame-Tsuna.


Estoy leyendo nuevamente el manga de Katekyo y esta idea porque si bien no es algo que resaltan mucho, siento que Reborn le tomo muchísimo aprecio a su alumno a lo largo de la historia.

Katekyo Hitman Reeborn no me pertenece.

 **Paternidad**

Tsunayoshi Sawada, anteriormente conocido como Dame-Tsuna, ahora estaba bastante alejado de ese concepto. Ahora el décimo líder de la familia más influyente en la mafia, era un hombre sobre todo respetado y cuyo nombre era famoso en ese mundo. Conocido por su benevolencia y su manera de querer hacer lo correcto siempre, no herir de ser necesario y proteger a su familia. Además por ser el amigo de muchas familias de gran renombre.

Aunque claro, para Reborn eso era indiferente.

El arcobaleno que había estado instruyendo a su pupilo durante su juventud, sabía que tras la fachada de inteligencia y misterio del actual líder, aun habían partes del Dame que nunca podría eliminar por completo. Un claro ejemplo es que aun solía sonrojarse muy levemente cuando su novia le daba un cumplido, tenía la debilidad de darle dulces a Lambo cada que lo veía, en ocasiones se quedaba dormido cuando no había nadie en la mansión y él debía firmar miles de papeles pendientes.

El noveno había sido bien claro, el día en que Tsuna había logrado obtener su puesto como decimo Vongola. Él ya había cumplido. El anterior jefe le dijo que podía volver a su vida libre, claro que siempre seria parte de la familia, pero que merecía un buen descanso después de tantos años al lado de Tsuna.

Por supuesto se negó.

Había afirmado que ahora que era el jefe probablemente sería un completo idiota, lo cual era verdad, el primer año fue un entrenamiento intensivo para acostumbrarse al área de escritorio y no saltar ante cualquier posible alerta. El jefe debía dirigir, no siempre estar en medio de la pelea.

Tsuna al principio no parecía muy motivado ante la idea, pero ya la había asimilado.

Él era su tutor, se encargaría de hacer un buen jefe a ese idiota bueno para nada.

.

-Reborn-san-dijo una voz sacándolo de su aturdimiento.

Si bien al haber perdido la maldición había quedado con su cuerpo de bebé, su crecimiento había reanudado. Casi quince años después de aquel día, ya parecía nuevamente un hombre de veinte años, con su traje y sombrero, era nuevamente todo un casanova en acción.

Noto la mirada sonriente de Kyoko, la actual esposa del décimo.

A pesar de haber dudado de que Tsuna consiguiera el valor de proponerle matrimonio a su flameante prometida, el chico lo había hecho bastante bien. Cena romántica, canción de primera cita y no tartamudear…casi decía que estaba conforme.

-Pensé que a esta hora estarías durmiendo-comento algo extrañad de que las cosas no fueran como planeaba.

La mujer sonrió.

-Estaba preocupada por Tsu-kun, no durmió mucho ayer por el trabajo y pensé en prepararle un buen desayuno-exclamo la mujer con ambas manos juntas.

A su mente llego la imagen de Tsunayoshi sonriendo tiernamente, algo raro al recordar la seriedad que lo dominaba ahora. El haber crecido le había provocado eliminar parte de su personalidad alegre, ahora era más calmado y centrado, como líder de la mafia no se podía dar el lujo de mostrar emociones. Pero al ser Kyoko era obvio que podría hacer una excepción.

La chica se lo había ganado.

-Estoy seguro que eso lo hará feliz-concedió como si fuera un hecho.

Aunque claro, si era él quien lo decía, era obvio que pasaría.

-También estas invitado Reborn-san-

-¿Yo?-

-Claro, también eres parte de la familia-

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras la mujer siguió su camino tarareando alguna canción pegajosa. En cambio Reborn quedo algo confundido.

En primer lugar el significado de esa oración debía ser claro, era parte de la familia Vongola, al igual que el resto de los guardianes o incluso amigos y camaradas que se unieron con el tiempo. Pero sabía claramente que Kyoko no había utilizado ese contexto, es más, le daba escalofríos el saber el verdadero significado de la frase.

Pues sabía que era verdad.

Pero su orgullo como asesino le impedía aceptarlo.

Entro con más fuerza de la necesaria al despacho de Tsuna, donde el hombre había estado trabajando toda la madrugada para ponerse al día con el papeleo. Sus ojos de asesino no se inmutaron al verlo dormido sobre un escritorio completamente ordenado, con pilas de papeles firmados en perfecto orden. Lo que si noto fueron unas enromes ojeras y su ropa algo sucia.

Camino hasta estar a su lado observándolo dormir.

Si se fijaba detenidamente aún quedaban rastros del joven Tsuna a la hora de dormir, una expresión tranquila…como un niño al dormir.

Miro al cielo a través del enorme ventanal a la espalda del chico durmiente. Luego se apoyó en el escritorio colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de Tsuna quien dejó de respirar tranquilamente, estaba despierto, como asesino probablemente hubiera despertado desde el momento que abrió la puerta.

Claro que el cansancio y reconocerlo con su súper intuición, le provocaron no moverse.

-Eres un caso perdido-admitió quitando la mano y acomodándose el sombrero.

El hombre sonrió aun sobre el escritorio.

-Te dije que lograría terminar todo el trabajo a tiempo-expreso el jefe de la familia con una postura bastante relajada.

Totalmente diferente a cuando se encontraba en reuniones con otras familias.

Fue cuando lo noto.

En vez de ver a un hombre hecho y derecho, casado con la mujer que amaba, jefe de la familia más poderosa de Italia y el resto del mundo, un guerrero que había superado pruebas…lo único que vio fue a un adolecente que hacía de vago mientras el intentaba hacerlo estudiar.

Apretó levemente los labios y noto la mirada curiosa de Tsuna, aun en su forma infantil.

-Tu esposa está preparando el desayuno, vamos a comer-dijo Reborn levantándose algo molesto.

Tsuna solo negó con la cabeza antes de seguirlo.

Porque sabía que Reborn estaba avergonzado, era así de especial y demostrativo. Claro que con su súper intuición había comprendido todo rápidamente, el por qué estaba tan esquivo últimamente e intentaba actuar indiferente fallando torpemente.

Si bien él tenía un padre biológico, el cual apreciaba mucho y que veía mas constantemente ahora que cuando era joven.

Reborn también había creado (probablemente no apropósito) un instinto de paternidad para él, lo había notado cuando los ojos indiferentes de su tutor ya no eran el de "Bien hecho idiota", eran el de un padre que observa orgulloso a su hijo. Era el típico padre que está a tu lado para ayudarte a ponerte de pie y seguir adelante.

Eso estaba bien para él.

Después de todo conocía bien el sentimiento de ser querido por alguien pequeño que confía en ti plenamente.

-OTO-CHAN-chillo alguien a su espalda.

Tsuna sonrió antes de atajar en el aire a la pequeña niña de cabellera castaña y ojos claros, está ya parecía estar bien y no mostraba signos de la gripe que había mantenido a sus padres despiertos gran parte de la noche. Lo peor era que él debió quedarse en vela luego de que su hija se durmió para terminar los papeles y cumplir con él día que le prometió a su bebé de casi cinco años.

-Buenos días Sora-chan-dijo abrazándola y ganándose un beso en la mejilla de la niña.

Esta luego giro a ver a Reborn antes de saltar a los brazos del asesino. Este suspiro al verla tomar su sombrero y ponérselo junto a Leon quien jugaba a ser una pistola de agua.

-Hay que jugar Reborn-jiji-dijo la niña feliz.

¿Jiji?

Esa mocosa acababa de llamarlo abuelo.

Aunque por dentro no estuviera tan contento, admitió que la pequeña Sora era la única que era capaz de hacerlo actuar de forma que no quería. Pues esos grandes ojos claros le recordaban un poco a su alumno de niño, estaba seguro que la niña sería bastante fuerte cuando le dejaran entrenarla.

-Si lastimas a mi hija te matare-expreso Tsuna con una sonrisa angelical e intenciones asesinas.

Reborn solo suspiro entrando al comedor al mismo tiempo que Kyoko tomaba en brazos a su hija, la comida estaba servida en un pequeño comedor al lado de la cocina. No en el enorme comedor que había al otro lado y que tenía muchas sillas inútiles. Esa era la mesa especial para estas ocasiones, simple y pequeña, que los hacia estar cerca.

-Como si yo fuera a dejar con vida a quien la lastime-expreso el hombre de cabello negro tomando una tostada.

Kyoko sonrió al ver a su familia completa.

Sora la bebé.

Ella la mamá.

Tsuna el papá.

Y Reborn el abuelo consentidor.

Bueno al menos ella sabía que si Tsuna era tan buen padre, era porque había tomado a buenos modelos a seguir.

Como Reborn quien tenía una vena de paternidad aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

 **Fin**

 _Tsuna y Reborn juntos de adultos, esto lograría un derrame nasal para mi :3_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
